The present invention relates to a plug-in charging battery module, in which the portable electronic mainframe can be charged and used at the same time. Moreover, as being charged, no battery is necessary to be detached; therefore, the use and carrying of the electronic mainframe are convenient.
The prior art portable electronic products (for example, personal digital assistant, notebook, or palm type electronic player) can be carried out everywhere. In general, these products are charged by an un-rechargeable or rechargeable battery, or by battery cells with large power storage ability as a power supply of these electronic products. However, it is troubled that even the power capacities of these batteries or battery cells are increased largely, the user still feels that power is insufficient and can not know the timing of power exhaustion.
Moreover, if an user is necessary to charge a chargeable battery, in general, the battery must be taken out and then the electronic device is charged by a charger, or a transformer is inserted into the device for charging. If a user go out so that the electronic device can not be charged again, in general, the user carry with more batteries or cells for resolving the aforesaid problem. However, the general uncharged battery can not be used again and must be deserted as power is exhausted, and thus, a problem of environment protection will be induced. However, if the user needs to go out frequently, this problem induces a great trouble. Furthermore, these extra buckling batteries occupy a large space. Therefore, the use of the portable electronic device is reduced greatly.
However, the aforesaid problem is induced from the sake of deficiency of power source. In fact, in many places, the user may acquire a power source easily. Therefore, if the electronic device may effectively use the power source, then the problem of power insufficiency can be resolved.
For example, the igniter in car is a good power source as the user is driving. Another, if the user is at an office, the power can also be acquired easily. Therefore, how to convert and use the power in various environments is a problem to be eagerly resolved.